The 100
by Fang-Girls4646
Summary: After 97 years in Space 100 juvenile prisoners are sent to Earth with 1 goal:stay alive. Elena a privileged set out to protect her people from the ground and each other. Damon a rebel willing to do anything for those he loves. Caroline imprisoned since birth desperate to experience life. Klaus a grounder conflicted about taking over the 100 when he finds himself drawn to 1 of them.
1. The 100

**A/N: Hello to all readers old and new! This is our second Vampire Diaries story and we really hope you all like it! This is based off of the CW show The 100, the initial plot and some of the background information will be the same as on the show, but all the characters will be from Vampire Diaries, and you do not have to watch The 100 to understand this story. We tried to get in a lot of the background info in this chapter, but if you are at all confused about anything just let us know. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to Favorite, follow, review! **

Dear_ Diary, _

_I feel the sun on my face, I see trees all around me, scent of wild flowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful._

_ In this moment I'm not stranded in space. _

_It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. _

_We're told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again, four more space locked generations and man can go home. Back to the ground._

_ The ground. That's the dream. This is reality._

_Reality sucks._

I put down my pencil and the small make shift book I use as a diary, which in reality is really just one of my father's old medical journals that he never finished filling out.

Writing is all I can really do for entertainment now a days. They moved me to solitary confident after I attacked a guard, but then again there's really no such thing as solitary. I hear voices everywhere, filling the dead silence that often surrounds me.

I look up as the lights in my cell flash on and the door bursts open. Two men, correction, two guards march in leaving the door wide open behind them.

"Prisoner 319 face the wall" one of them instructs.

I'm startled by the sound of his voice. It's been so long since I've seen another person. He is younger then I would have expected from a guard, but his unsure stance and lanky frame betray his status as a more recent recruit.

I stand up uneasily confused by what's going on, but remaining obedient to the guard's orders. I can't help but feel a pang of fear strike me as a thought pops into my head. They're here to kill me.

"What is this?" I ask trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Hold out your right arm" the man instructs ignoring my question.

I turn to see him holding up an odd metal wristband that looks similar to a pair of restraints. I notice he pulled it out from a black case lined up with several more and once again the same thought flies through my head. They're going to kill me.

"No, this must be a mistake. It's not my time, I don't turn 18 for another month" I ramble nervously taking a few steps back.

"Hold out your arm" he repeats. He opens up the metal bracelet while his partner pulls out his weapon. They're going to kill me.

On the Ark every crime no matter how Small is punishable by death. Unless, your under 18. Juvenile offenders get put here, lockup. We call it the sky box.

According to our law once you turn 18 you are given one final chance to plead your case, but executions were much more common lately. People were being killed almost immediately after their retrial for crimes that might have been pardoned only a few years ago. And now they were skipping the trial all together. They're just going to kill us.

"Check my file, you'll see this is a mistake" I plead backing away as he steps closer and closer.

"Give me your bracelet" he orders grabbing my wrist. I immediately yank my arm from his grasp backing away from him.

"No, it was my mother's!" I argue.

"Take it off!" He grabs my arm and I use all my strength to push him away. I succeed and he collides with the other unsuspecting guard causing him to fall to the ground. I use this distraction as a chance to escape racing out the cell door slamming it shut behind me.

And that's when I see it. I'm not the only one being taken away. Every door is opened and every prisoner is being pushed around by guards with their weapons raised. Some fight back, while others do as they're told seemingly giving up, accepting their fate. They're going to kill us all.

"Prisoner 319!" I turn to see the guards emerging from my cell, both their weapons raised. I know it's pointless, but I still turn to the other direction trying to escape only to find I am surrounded.

"Elena"

"Dad?" I stare at my father in disbelief, it's been years since I last saw him. He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him tight. "What is this? What are they doing to us?"

I watch over his shoulder as they usher a young boy out of his cell. "They're killing us all, aren't they? Reducing population to make more time for the rest of you."

"Elena" he says reassuringly pulling away to face me, "You are not being executed, your being sent to the ground. All 100 of you."

"What?" I question in disbelif. "but it's not safe. No, we're supposed to be reviewed at 18."

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts may tell you to take care of everyone else first, you're just like your mother, but be careful. I can't lose you too. I love you so much." he places a hand to my face and with that I hear a gun go off. I fall against my father and darkness begins to fill my vision.

I'm going to the ground.

**1001000100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100**

I open my eyes and gasp for air by instinct.

"Welcome back." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to see Jeremy Gilbert, my childhood best friend. Despite the fact we have the same last name we are not related, that's impossible. But still, when we were kids we used to pretend we were. Our parents were close friends and Jeremy was the closest thing I've ever had to a brother.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" I was unaware that he had been arrested. He was always such a good kid.

"Probably being sent to my doom like the rest of us." he says with a smile. I can't help but smile back. I make a move to get up and look down to find myself strapped into a seat. I begin to look around and find a bunch of other teens strapped into black chairs similar to mine, the red hue of the lights illuminating their faces. Suddenly the whole ship shakes and I grip onto the arm rest.

The lights flicker and when they come back to life they are a bright white. A screen comes to life and Alaric Saltzman's face is displayed on the screen.

"Prisoners of the ark hear me now. You have all been given a second chance, and as your chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed, a chance for man kind itself. We have no idea what's waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better we would have sent others, frankly we are sending you because your crimes have made you expendable. "

People begin to yell insults at the screen, others yell hateful comments towards one of the passengers on the ship. I turn to see Stefan Saltzman, son of the chancellor, who sits on the other side of Jeremy. I knew who he was, everyone did, but I had never really met him. From what I heard he was a very responsible kid, I can't imagine what he could have done to get put here, and by his own father none the less.

As people continuously fling insults at him he remains looking down at his feet shaking his head. I feel sincerely bad for him, he probably hates his dad as much as the rest of us.

The chancellor continues to speak, but his words are blocked out by the angry shouts and conversations taking place. I strain to hear him say "those crimes will be forgiven. Your records wiped clean."

Is it really possible that we will survive on the ground? That our records will be wiped clean? The only thing I'm sure of is that there is a strong chance that the second we land on Earth we'll all die.

Eventually the shouting dies down and everybody resorts to whispering. Perhaps they realized that what is being said could mean the difference between our life and death.

"Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather was a military base built in a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough Nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one ever made it there. Mount Weather is your only way of life. You must get there immediately"

I listen intensely to what he is saying but as quickly as the obstreperous stopped it started again, only this time people where clapping and chanting rather then yelling.

"Go Tyler!" Someone cheers and the rest follow in suit.

I turn to see Tyler Lockwood floating through the air with a smug smile on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as if posing for a picture.

"Check it out Stef, your dad floated me after all" he teases causing a few kids to laugh.

Stefan ignores his comment, "you should strap in before the parachutes deploy, you could get hurt" he says simply

Tyler gets a kick out of this and a few others laugh as well. I notice two other boys taking off their seat belts and decide to chime in.

"Hey, he's right, if you want to live you should stay put" I order them, both boys ignoring my comment as they continue unstrapping themselves. I roll my eyes and try to turn my attention back to the screen.

"Hey Gilbert, how's it been in solitary the past year?" Tyler asks. Both Jeremy and I turn but I immediately know he's talking to me. I roll my eyes.

Tyler Lockwood was an idiot, putting it mildly. He was arrested for wasting a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk. It wasn't the first reckless thing he had done, just the first he was caught for. His father was a member of the council and got him out of everything, well, almost everything.

"To high and mighty to talk to an old friend?" He pesters.

I roll my eyes, "We're not friends"

"You're hurting my feelings" his says mockingly.

"Leave her alone Tyler" Jeremy breaks in.

"Who's gonna make me, because I know it won't be you little Gilbert" Tyler fires back.

Before Jeremy can respond someone else breaks in. "You should sit down Tyler" Stefan says, his voice stern.

Before Tyler can respond the ship begins shaking violently. I turn to the two boys who had just gotten they're seat belts off and shout, "Stay in your seats!"

Its too late. The boys along with Tyler are thrust into the walls of the ship which continues shaking violently. Sparks begin to fly as everyone starts screaming in panic. Smoke fills the chamber where we are seated and the lights flicker on and off spuriously.

"What's going on?" Jeremy wonders out loud. He's practically shouting to be heard over the hum of the ship's engine and the roaring air.

"The parachutes deployed, we've entered Earth's atmosphere" Stefan explains, evidently much calmer then the rest of us.

"Tyler, are you all right" I ask turning to see where he landed.

He's conscious but remains silent, fear written all over his face. His confidence and joking tone has been erased and I would point this out if I weren't just as freaked out as he was.

Finally, there's a loud thud and the ship remains still. I hear the sound of the machines powering down and exhale a sigh of relief. We made it. We're on Earth.

**Hope You Liked It! We will try to update as soon as possible, next chapter will have more character such as Damon, Caroline, ect. In the mean time be sure to check out our other story, OMG, if you haven't already. Don't forget to give us some feedback, we love hearing from our readers! **


	2. The landing

**A/N Hey everybody, thanks so much for reading, as well as for all the reviews/favorites/follows! We love getting feedback from you guys, and in response to some reviews:**

**Calovestowrite- Thanks! We love the 100 (and Klaroline) too. Caroline will be in this chapter, and Klaus will be in the next one!**

**Jordan- Thanks so much! We love both shows too, glad you're enjoying!**

**Chhavi- Definetly! Katherine along with many other characters will be coming in later chapters!**

**Jessnicole- Thanks, glad you like it, thanks for the feedback!**

**Phoenixbirdsofflame- Thanks! There will definitely be pairings such as, Klaroline, Delena, Konnie, and possibly others (Stebekah, Kalijah, Beremy,Ect) depending on what people like**

**Guest- Thanks,hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Got everyone? Good, hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, review!**

"Hey, Everyone back up" I order.

I note the confidence and power seeping from my voice as I say this but I decide it's the guard uniform I wear that compels them to do as I say. The uniform I stole.

I reach for the lever that will open the doors, revealing the Earth we all desperately want to see. Before my hand even makes contact with the metal I hear a female voice shout, "Stop!"

I turn to see a girl of about 17 heading toward me as she climbs down the ladder leading to the second level. She's pretty, with chocolate brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a confident demeanor. She seems familiar even though I'm certain I've never met her before.

She pushes through the crowd of teens gathered around me until we are face to face, "that air could be toxic" she asserts.

I shrug, "Well, if the air is toxic then we're all dead anyway" I reply nonchalantly.

She looks as if she's going to protest so I turn around to pull the lever before she can raise another complaint, but this time I am stopped by someone else.

"Damon"

I turn in disbelief when I hear her voice which I recognize instantly. She climbs down the ladder and quickly makes her way over to me, looking me up and down as if she's not sure I'm really here.

"Look at you, you're all grown up now" I say with a soft smile.

She quickly throws her arms around me in a tight hug and I immediately return the favor. I wasn't lying when I said she had grown. The last time I saw her she had to look up at me when we were speaking, and now she was at least a few inches taller and somehow managed to look completely different, yet exactly the same. It was as if she had aged ten years leaving that little girl I'd always known behind in the dust.

When we pull away she looks me up and down once again and a look of realization passes over her face, "What are you wearing? Is that a guards uniform?"

"Borrowed it, getting on the drop ship wasn't easy, but someone has to look out for you" I reply with a smirk.

She shakes her head and laughs lightly before pulling me into another hug. In that moment all the guilt I have because of what I did to get here is erased and I know, I made the right choice.

"Where's your wristband" I look to see its the mysterious girl from before that asked this.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in almost two years!" She responds pulling away from me.

"Nobody has a brother!" Someone from the crowd argues.

"It's Caroline Salvatore, the girl they found hidden in the floor!" Someone else notes and the crowd erupts in conversation and the occasional laughter.

I sigh in annoyance having expected a reaction like this. On the Ark one of many insane laws we have is that no family is allowed more than one child. If this law is broken then the mother and her unborn child are executed. As far as I know there has only been one case where the second child even survived birth, and I'm staring right at her.

I notice the flash of rage pass through Caroline's face and grab her before she can attack the idiots who said that. There will be time for that later.

"Care, no!" I say holding her back, "how about we give them something else to remember you by" I suggest.

"Like what" she replies pulling away from my grasp, but not making another move to attack anyone.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" I reply giving her a knowing look.

She smiles brightly in return and we walk back over to the lever, the only barrier between all of us and the ground. I put my hand on the lever but pause turning back to the girl from before. I give her a look to show I'm waiting for another complaint but she just rolls her eyes in response causing me to smile slightly as I pull down the lever.

Its like something out of a dream.

The sky is beautiful. Blue and clear. A sun that used to seem so much closer, at the center of it all. The area where we landed is amazing, light coming through the trees, a little bit foggy, the earthy smell, the quietness, coolness, moss growing on the trunks of the trees, droplets of water dripping from large leaves, perfectly green grass, even the dirt seems just perfect. I look to Caroline and we share a smile.

She takes a step forward, her boots clicking against the metal platform. She walks cautiously, as if she expects something to pop out at her. Or maybe she just wants to take in everything. She takes another step, then another, and continues until she reaches the end of the platform. Everyone is silent in anticipation. She looks back and I give her a nod of encouragement.

She takes the last step, which is more of a jump, and her boots land in the dirt. She takes a deep breath.

"We're back!" She screams throwing her arms over her head in victory. Everyone begins to cheer and they all run out screaming, jumping around, and cheering. We're finally home.

**100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100**

"Too high and mighty for the rest of us huh?" I tease as I approach the girl from earlier. I remember Lockwood saying something similar to her on the ship and couldn't help but point out the pattern in her actions.

She simply rolls her eyes and turns back around. She had separated from the rest of us almost immediately after exiting the ship, and after a while I let curiosity get the best of me and went to see what she was doing. Sure enough she stood at the edge of a cliff a few feet away from where we landed holding a large piece of paper in front of her. She was staring at the amazing view, more like it was some confusing puzzle rather then one of the most beautiful things any of us had ever seen.

"So, we didn't all die in a fiery explosion, and no one's growing a second head yet, so that's good right, that we all survived the trip down here" I say, attempting to make conversation.

"All of us minus the two boys who thought it was a good idea to take off their seat belts" she points out and I get the feeling she's mad at me even though this was in no way my fault.

"I'm Damon by the way" I say giving her one of my award winning smiles

"Elena" she replies simply without looking up.

After a few seconds of silence I add, "Not very big on fun are you princess?"

She turns to me with an annoyed expression before asking, "You see that peak over there?"

I look in the direction where she's pointing and squint my eyes as if it's hard to see the giant mountain lying there quite obviously. "Sorry, left my glasses on the ark" I remark sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes before responding harshly, "That's Mount Weather where all the food and supplies is. There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our only chance of survival, they dropped us on the wrong mountain"

**Hope you all enjoyed! Our next update will most likely be Sunday, until then be sure to check our other story, OMG. Next chapter will have more character, such as Klaus, Kol, ect. Also, we will be starting to branch out more and take the plot in a different direction then the 100 show, so you Definetly have that to look forward to. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow!**


	3. The Originals

**A/N Hello wonderful readers! We're back! So, wanted to say thanks soooooo much for all the reviews favorites, and follows. To respond to a few of them:**

_**Mitch-Klefanlover~ Thanks so much for the support! We are all caught up on The 100 and Luv Bellamy and Octavia as well. We also totally ship Bellarke, what about you? **_

_**Guest~ Thanks so much for reading, hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**Klaroline-lovegames~ We will try to start making chapters a bit longer, because the story is just beginning these chapters might be a little shorter then future ones, but the chapters will definitely start to get longer. Thanks so much for reading and taking out the time to review!**_

_**Phoenixbirdsofflame~ Glad you are enjoying, thanks for the support!**_

_**jessnicole~ Thank you so much! We took out a lot of time and tried our best to find TVD people who fit the 100 characters. Once again, thanks for the support and glad you are enjoying!**_

_**Guest~ Super glad you are enjoying! You should definitely check out the 100, especially if you like this story, it's a great show! Thanks for your support!**_

**Got everyone? Okay, so sorry for the late update, next chapter will more than likely be up on Wednesday. Hope you all enjoy, this chapter will be Klaus' point of view and this is when we still start to branch off a bit from the 100 story line. Once again, hope you enjoy, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, we are so grateful for your support!**

"Niklaus. I think you should come see this." I hear Elijah say. I ignore him and continue to paint. Its all that I have left to do, and yet I'm running out of things to create.

"What is it Elijah?" I ask after he steps in front of the easel. I am extremely tempted to run the brush across his face.

"Just come." He says, ushering me forward as he walks away. I follow him, setting my paint brush down on the nearby desk as I pass. He leads me through our little underground house and climbs up the steps till we reach outside.

"What am I supposed to be seeing right now?" I question. The woods are as empty as they always are, minus the usual bird or woodland creature.

"Smoke." He says pointing East where smoke rises into the sky.

"Wow. Thank you so much for showing me that. Can I get back to my painting now?" I say with sarcasm.

"You wanker. Listen!" Rebekah, who I didn't notice standing against a tree, yells.

I tune into my vampire hearing and the sound of laughter and screaming fills my ears.

People are here.

"Go get Kol and Finn." I order Rebekah. She rolls her eyes, but obeys. "Welcome to the new age brother." I say to Elijah, unable to stop myself from smiling.

**100100100100100100100100100**100100100100100100100100**100100100100100100100100**100100100100100100100100**100100100**********

"Shh." I shush Rebekah who eagerly whispers to Kol. We stand in the woods, hidden from view by the trees, watching the people. Its maginificent. A giant spacecraft lays in the dirt and people, teens to be specific, are partying like its the end of the world. Or maybe the beginning.

Rebekah elbows me in response and I roll my eyes. I turn to her and shoot her a look, to which she sticks out her tounge. Kol and Elijah are to her right,watching eagerly. Finn of course decided he would stay to guard the house. I still don't understand how he is possibly related to us.

I scan the crowd, examining each and every person. It's been so many years since I last saw someone I wasn't related to. I notice they all seem genuinely happy. All except one girl, a brunette with brown eyes and a frown that I begin to think is permanent. She sits on a rock, examining the skyline. I have a strange feeling she's not just taking in the view. I shrug to myself before tuning into people's conversations.

"Yeah, well its a big step up from being hidden away under the floors. Get it? Step. Cause she took the first step." One kid exclaims to his friend. He begins to laugh and his friend looks at him like he's crazy, but cracks a smile.

I change my focus to a conversation between two young girls.

"I heard that they had her hidden underground for like 15 years or something before they finally caught her. The idiot got caught going to some party." One of them says.

"Wow. I heard that Damon fought for her, and that he almost got floated for it. He is so sweet. Too bad his sister is a freak. As if taking the first step will change that."

I notice the trend in conversation, and I can't help but wonder who this girl is. I listen to about 4 more conversations and discover they are almost all about her. Its not until somebody points her out that I finally catch sight of her.

She has wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. She laughs at something a boy says and seems so lively. It bothers me that so many people are talking about her, and yet she is so obliviously happy.

"Niklaus." Elijah whispers, taking me out of my thoughts. I turn to him and he motions for me to go. My other siblings are already far down the way we came.

I hurry along, and while we walk Rebekah talks about the cute boys, Kol responds telling her that he doubts any of them will be interested in her, and Elijah tells the two to stop fighting. The whole time I think about the girl.

**100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100**

When we get back home I practically run to my room. I pick up the left behind paint brush and the paint palatte. I rip off the page on which I had begun to draw the same view as alway and beging to gently stroke the brush against the blank page.

Kol walks into the room, but I barely notice him. I eagerly paint away, wanting to paint while the memory is still fresh in my head.

"What are you doing? Don't you ever get tired of painting?" Kol says as he lays down on my bed. He picks up a book that lays on the bedside table, and then puts it back down.

"Nik?" He calls out. I ignore him.

"Niklaus!" He yells. He picks up the book and throws it at me. I catch it absentmindedly and throw it back at him. He snatches it from the air, and hops up.

"I'm bored. Entertain me Nik." He says with a groan.

"Kol, I am trying to paint." I snap, putting the brush down and turning to him.

"You know, it hurts that my brother loves a piece of dead tree and colorful water more than me."

"Aww, is Kol feeling neglected by his big brother?" I question tauntingly. I'm probably not going to be able to paint with his distractions anyway.

"I am. So what do you say we head back to the clearing and see whats going on? Its the least you could do after ignoring me like I'm Finn or Elijah." He says with pleading eyes. He then quickly adds, "I am your favorite sibling right?"

"Your my favorite younger brother." I respond with a smile. "Wait, I take that back. I always liked Henrick better."

"That hurts. Right here." He says pointing to the side of his chest oppise to his heart.

"Your heart is on the other side you wanker." I say with a laugh.

"Ehh, I don't have one anyway!" he says jokingly shrugging, before walking over. He glances at what I have begun to paint. I only managed to draw the outline of her face.

He raises an eyebrow at me.

I shrug, not wanting to explain, before saying, "Now we better get going if we want to get to the clearing before sunset."

Kol smiles and we head off.

**********10010010010010010010010010010010010001000100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100100**********

I stand behind the space shuttle, unseen by anybody yet. Kol is talking to some girls farther down. No one questions him. He looks to be the age of 18 at least and manages to blend in. Plus, there is always compulsion.

I let my line of vision stray from Kol and begin to scan the crowd for _her_. Sure enough, she stands in the center of the crowd talking to a boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and a stupid smile. I try to ignore the irrational pang of jealousy I feel when she laughs at something he says.

I decide to tune in to their conversation, and the moment I do the two of them are interrupted by a boy who seems a bit older than everyone else. He has dark hair and blue eyes, and by the way she looks at him they obviously know each other.

"We need to talk" the older boys tells her.

"In case you didn't notice man, we're talking" The other boy breaks in.

If looks could kill then that smiling idiot would be dead. "In case you didn't notice, I don't care. As a matter of fact, I see you talking to my sister again you'll wish you didn't come down in that drop ship" the boy, her brother, decides taking a step closer threateningly.

"Whatever, bye Caroline" the boy immediately responds walking away rather quickly.

Caroline. Her name is Caroline.

"What was that?" Caroline's brother exclaims giving his sister an annoyed look.

"What, he's cute" she responds with a shrug. I yet again find myself ignoring another flash of jealousy and anger. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I dont even know this girl.

"He's a criminal" the boy asserts

"They're all criminals" Caroline says with a smile.

Her brother seems unamused by this and grabs her arm leading them away from the crowd of rambunctious teens. They stand off to the side of the ship, only a few feet away from me, but still too far to notice I'm watching them.

"Look Care, I came down here to protect you"

"I don't need protecting Damon. I've been locked up, one way or another, all my life. I'm done following orders. I need to have fun, I need to do something crazy, just because I can. No one, including you is going to stop me from doing that" she says a stern tone in her voice. I notice the energy and excitement in her eyes and I begin to wonder why exactly a girl like this has been 'locked up' her whole life.

"You don't understand, I can't stay here Care." Damon counters, seemingly understanding where She's coming from.

"Now what are you talking about" she says rolling her eyes.

Damon looks around as if to make sure nobody is listening and pulls her a few feet deeper into the woods. I have to step back a bit myself so that neither of them notice me.

"Look, I did something okay. To get on the drop ship, something they will kill me for when they come down here" he must notice the look of confusion that passes on her face because he adds, "I can't say what it is right now, I just need you to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?"

She nods in response, "Of course"

I don't get to hear any more of their conversation because somebody grabs my shoulder from behind. I don't even flinch because I can instantly tell it's Kol.

"Spying on the blonde girl like some creepy stocker? Jeez Nik, have all these lonely years left you without the memory of how to talk to girls, not that you were all that great at it to begin with"

I roll my eyes in response, "Oh yes and how did your 'gathering of Intel' go?" I question

"Well, I did learn that it will be much harder communicating with girls here, they don't even have cell phones, although they do seem desperate for male attention, like a camp full of Rebekahs" he decides with a laugh.

I ignore his comment and begin to head into the forest, in the direction of our home. "We should get going before Elijah realizes we're gone" I decided. Truthfully, I'm not all that worried about Elijah. I have a painting to finish.

**So, did you guys like it?! Are you excited for a possible Klaroline pairing? Next update will be soon, in the mean time be sure to check out our other TVD story, OMG, if you havent done so already. Next chapter will be back to the 100 camp, more new character will be arriving as well. Hope you all enjoyed, dont forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. The Privileged

**A/N Hey Everyone! Sorry this update is kind of late, but at least we managed to get it up here before midnight! Anyhow, we want to thank you guys all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows****, and to respond to some:**

_**Gams2000-**__**Thanks so much for reading and taking out the time to review. That coincidence is crazy, but we're glad to write a story that incorporates two great shows, and we love having readers who watch both of them!**_

_**Katrina micheals- Currently the only ones who are vampires are the Originals (Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Fin). Thanks for taking the time out to review and be sure to let us know if you have any more questions!**_

_**Jessnicole- So glad you're enjoying! Thanks so much for all the support, and we hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**Mitch-Klefanlover- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! We love that you and so many others are excited for Klaroline, and you definitely don't have to worry, I think we all want Bellamy for ourselves. **_

_**Guest- We're happy to see you are enjoying, thank you for reading and reviewing, and we hope you continue to like the story!**_

**Anyway, I'll just get straight to the point. This chapter is kind of short, but like I said they will start to get longer soon. Once again, I want to thank you all for the support, hope you enjoy! **

"Is that the map?" I look up to see Stefan Saltzman standing in front of me.

Once I realized we had landed on the wrong drop site I decided the smartest thing to do would be to determine the fastest way to get to Mount Weather. I now stood in front of the drop ship using a pencil and a metal ruler to try and calculate what route we should take and how long it will take us to get there.

"Yah" I say confirming his theory. I had never really talked to him before but he seemed like an okay guy.

"Based on what I can tell, I'm going to assume we're not on Mount Weather" he says bending down next to me to take a look at the map.

"Nope, That is Mount Weather" I say pointing to the giant Mountain that stands tall off in the distance. Stefan nods in understanding.

"That's not our only problem, the communication system is dead. I went to the roof, about a dozen panels are missing, the heat fried the wires." He explains.

I sigh, I guess we're on our own.

"That doesn't matter right now, we have to focus on getting to Mount Weather" I decide, "You see Mount Weather is here, and we are there. This is what we have to travel in order to get there so we all survive" I say pointing it out to him on the map and sketching out the best route.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He questions.

"My dad" I answer quietly wondering if I'll ever see him again.

"Your John and Isobel's daughter, right?" He inquires

I nod in response, "How'd you know that?"

"They were on the council. And my dad is..." He trails off so I finish for him

"Chancellor" he nods in response and a sad look falls on his face. We are both silent for a moment longer before we are interrupted.

"Cool, what you got there? A map? Planning where you're gonna build your castle huh princess?" I turn around and roll my eyes at Tyler's comment.

He tries to grab the map out of my hands and before I can stop him Stefan grabs him by the arm pushing him back a few steps, "Do you mind?" He says his tone remaining neutral.

"Hey hands off him, he's with us" I turn to see a group of a few boys gathering in front of Stefan looking as if they're ready to attack. I don't recognize the boy who spoke, who has short black hair, brown eyes, and a bit of an accent to his voice. I do notice a few people I recognize such as Matt Donavon, a friend from child hood who got arrested for stealing.

"Look, we're just trying to figure out where we are" Stefan explains.

"We're on the ground, is that not good enough for you?"

I Watch as Damon Salvatore approaches us, his sister standing by his side. I had already decided I didn't like his arrogant attitude and the way he found it almost humorous before when I explained to him we had landed far from where we needed to be. Still, I couldn't help but notice the moment he started talking others began quieting down and turned to hear our conversation.

Stefan pauses looking at Damon for a few moments in silence and I begin to wonder if they know each other. Finally, he takes a few steps toward him before saying, "we need to get to Mount Weather. You all heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority"

"Why do you even care about your dad huh? He's the one who sent you down here to die" Damon counters

"He's a little daddy's boy" Tyler says causing a few kids to laugh

Damon doesn't find this as amusing as the others but adds, "Still a goody-two shoes Stefan? What did you even get arrested for, using all the arks hair product?"

A few people chuckle at this and the boy who defended Tyler steps in once again saying, "Nobody cares about your father, not anymore. Do you think you're in charge here or something, you and your little princess" he says shooting me a look.

I roll my eyes at this, "Do you honestly think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, The hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" I say addressing everyone now, "We're looking at about a 20 mile trek, okay. So, if we want to get there before dark we need to leave. Now"

"I've got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change" Damon asserts causing everyone to chant, "yah" in agreement.

"You're not listening Damon, we all need to go" Stefan counters.

"Look what we have here everybody, the chancellor of Earth" the boy decides pushing Stefan back resulting in everyone 's laughter.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Do you think that was funny or something"

He only smiles at this before pushing Stefan, harder this time till he falls to the ground. "No, but that was" he decides.

Stefan gets up uneasily and everyone in the crowd begins chanting "Fight!" I try to step in but Tyler and one of the boy's other friends holds me back

Thankfully, Jeremy pushes through the crowd stepping forward, "Seriously Enzo, leave the guy alone" he asserts

"Little Gilbert to the rescue huh?" Tyler says stepping forward pushing me to the ground. Luckily, Matt seems to finally recognized me and extends his hand helping me up.

"Just shut it Tyler, everyone here is done with you" Jeremy argues. Stefan and Enzo have both turned their attention to these two for the time being but everyone continues chanting "fight!"

Tyler makes a move to punch Jeremy but Matt steps forward trying to stop him, "Come on Tyler, chill" he says.

"On the contrary Mathew, I think it's time we teach these two privileged a lesson" Enzo argues with a smirk.

"You guys are being ridiculous" I argue

"Princess worried we're going to hurt her little boyfriends?" Tyler taunts stepping toward me threateningly

"Your one to talk Tyler, your daddy has protected you from everything since the moment you were born, you probably don't even know how to tie your shoe right"

I had said it more to prove a point then to be funny but several people, including Enzo and the rest of Tyler's friends, laugh at this. Tyler's face turns beet red and I can practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

"That's it" he steps forward and pulls his fist back to hit me but right before he makes contact with my face Stefan grabs him punching him. Tyler is shocked but quickly recovers punching Stefan in return. Stefan trips over a stray piece of metal and falls, and I can tell by the way he landed his ankle is hurt, possibly broken. Tyler kicks him in the stomach and I try to stop him but Enzo grabs me this time laughing as if this is funny.

Stefan tries to get up and fails, but before Tyler can strike him again Damon grabs his arm. " Enough" he decides.

Tyler ignores him and makes a move to hit Stefan again. Damon doesn't waste a second in Grabbing Tyler by the neck and pinning him against the drop ship. "I said enough" he says grabbing Tyler and pushing him down to the ground, "learn to listen. He's injured, at least wait till it's a fair fight" he finishes

Everybody stops the chanting and all of the sudden they flip sides talking about how jerky Tyler is and how heroic Damon is for saving his life. Damon smirks at this and walks past Tyler and Stefan who still remain on the ground. He stops in front of me and with one of his signature smirks says, "better figure out how your going to carry all that supplies by yourself princess"

**Caroline**

"Better figure out how you're going to carry all that supplies by yourself princess" with that Damon walks away and the group of guys who started all this trail behind him. A few people laugh at his comment making more remarks about Stefan and the 'princess'. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask Stefan bending down next to him, trying to help him up. He nods uneasily and stands up slowly with help from me and that Jeremy boy.

"Thank you" he says as he moves so he is leaning against the drop ship.

The girl, princess, walks over to us, "I'm sorry Stefan, that was my fault" she says apologetically.

"I'm use to it, that definitely wasn't your fault Elena" He replies simply and I can't help but feel bad for him.

"So, when are we headed to Mount Weather?" Jeremy asks, directing his question to Elena.

"Right Now, I guess. We should be back tomorrow with food and other supplies" she replies turning to Stefan as she says the last part.

"The two of you won't be able to carry enough food for one hundred" Stefan points out.

"I'll go!" I decide immediately. I wanted to do something fun and crazy and trekking through the unexplored woods seemed like a good start.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Damon says grabbing my arm. I swear he wasn't there a second ago, it's like he can sense when I'm going to do something without his permission.

"Just going for a walk" I say simply.

"This sounds like a party, mind if we join?" I turn to see the one person I would have been okay with never seeing again.

Katherine Pierce

She stands there with the accented boy from before, Enzo, and another girl who I recognize as Bonnie, my former cell mate.

The moment I see Katherine my gaze immediately shoots to Damon and I see a mixture of fear, anger, and pain in his eyes. He does his best to hide in with his usual confident facade, but after spending 15 years together I knew him better than anybody.

"This is serious. So if you guys are just coming to have fun I suggest you stay here." the girl, Elena, says.

Katherine rolls her eyes and is about to say something, but I miss it. Damon pulls me aside.

"You aren't seriously going are you? Its dangerous Care." He says gently.

"I'll be fine. Plus, if anybody can teach princess over there to lighten up it's me." I say with a smile. He glance towards her and then back to me.

"Just be careful, and stay away from Katherine." He decides. I throw my arms around him in a hug, and over his shoulder I watch Elena walk over to Enzo and grab his arm.

"Were you trying to take this off?" She questions. He glances towards his arm where the metal wristband we all wear appears to be all scratched up.

"Yeah, so?" He responds with a shrug.

I pull away from Damon and walk over to get a closer look at his failed attempt to take off his braclet. Damon follows obviously curious.

"So, this wristband transmitts your vital signs to the ark, take it off and they'll think your dead." Elena explains.

"Oh no, wouldn't want that." Enzo says sarcastically gaining a laugh from Katherine.

Elena rolls her eyes before saying, "do you really want the people you love to think you're dead. Do you want them to follow you down here in two months, because they won't if they think we're dying."

Enzo seems to take this under consideration giving her a subtle nod, to which she replys, "okay, let's go"

**There it is! Hope you all liked it! Next update will be Sunday, in the meantime don't forget to check out our other Vampire Diaries story, OMG. Also, don't forget to favorite, follow, review!**


	5. The Walk

**A./N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry this one is a light chapter, and a bit short, next chapter will definitely be much longer! If you need more TVD and just can't wait, be sure to check out our other story 'OMG'! Now more importantly, thank you guys so much for the great reviews! Here's some responses to them: **

**Mitch-Klefanlover- Okay before we say anything, We LOVE your username! Lol, now that that is out of our system, Elena and Caroline will become friends because I mean, who else can talk Caroline out of doing crazy things, and who else can help Elena loosen up a bit! **

**Guest- Aww thanks so much! And nope your English is almost better than ours!**

**Jessnicole- Thank You! Glad you liked it!**

**Shary- Thanks! Will do ;)**

**Okay that's about it! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It Means a lot to us! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Caroline**

"So Jeremy or Stefan?" I ask Elena curiously

We stand a little ahead of the rest of our group since she's holding the map and Katherine is too busy flirting with Enzo and Jeremy to pay much attention to where we are going. I had started off our journey talking to Bonnie who I hadn't seen in 8 months since my last cell change. Now, I decided to try and get to know Elena a little better.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused

"Who do you like? Jeremy's cute, but Stefan seems really sweet, although there is that whole chancellors son thing..." I say trailing off

Elena looks surprised by this, "I don't like either of them like that. Jeremy's like a brother to me and I barely know Stefan" she decides

"Right, so what's your type? I'm guessing by that whole thing back there your not into guys like Tyler, and if you don't like Stefan you're probably not into the nice guys. Please don't tell me your into my brother, it's so weird having all the girls talk about how he's so hot, you're not one of those girls are you?" I ask

She looks at me as if I'm crazy but I notice a blush rise to her face. "I don't like Tyler, I don't like Stefan, and I certainly don't like your brother. Now, can we please stop talking about boys, we have more important things to focus on right now, like staying alive"

"Right, sorry" I mutter.

Before we are trapped into an awkward silence Bonnie walks faster until she is walking in sync with us. " I can't take much more of that" she decides nodding to Katherine and the others, "What are you two talking about?"

"Not boys" I say attempting a joke but Elena doesn't laugh.

"That's all Katherine talks about" Bonnie decides with an eye roll.

Katherine must notice the mention of her name because she quickly turns her attention to our conversation. "Bonnie's just jealous, I mean she doesn't even bother trying any more because she can't talk to boys and she knows they won't give her the time of day"

"Just because Bonnie doesn't throw herself at boys, like some people, doesn't mean she doesn't know how to talk to boys" Jeremy declares. I can't help but think how sweet it is that he is defending her and I notice Bonnie blush slightly.

"What about you gorgeous, any boys on your mind?" I turn to Enzo who is giving me a flirtatious smile.

"Nope, just you know, staying alive" I say in a teasing manner causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"We have to stay focused, if we keep going like this we won't be there till morning. You guys have to keep up" says Elena who is now several feet ahead of the rest of us

"Come on Lena, how are you blocking all of this out" Jeremy argues

"Simple, I think, why haven't we seen any animals yet? Maybe it's because there are none, maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us, sure is pretty though" she responds before turning and counting to walk ahead of us.

"What ever you say chancellor Gilbert" Katherine mutters with an eye roll as we follow Elena, quickening our pace.

"So, what did you two do to get busted" Enzo says turning to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Arson, I had an accident with a candle and almost set the ark on fire" Bonnie admitted.

Enzo smirks at this while Katherine chuckles in approval, "Someone's more dangerous then I though, would've pegged you as one of those, 'I stole a piece of bread' kind of people, not a fire starter" Katherine says

"It was an accident" Bonnie replies, obviously not seeing this as anything to be proud of.

"It always is" Katherine responds with a mischievous smile, "What about you Jer?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he decides after a long moment of silence. Based on the look on his face its obvious something major happened and I can't help but be curious as to what it is.

"Oh come on Jer, we're on Earth, no secrets down here" Katherine tries.

"I said no" Jeremy asserts before pushing past her and Enzo and heading toward Elena, still a good few paces ahead of us.

"Someone's grouchy" Enzo says with a laugh.

"Must be a Gilbert thing" Katherine adds in jokingly

"Well, what about you sweetheart? What they get you for?" Enzo asked turning to me.

I sigh suddenly understanding why Jeremy got so worked up. "Being born" I mutter before quickening my pace to avoid further conversation about my imprisonment and terrible childhood.

"How much longer" I ask Elena

"Too long, it's getting dark. We should stop here, set up camp, head out first thing tomorrow" she decides, addressing everyone now.

"Is it really the best idea to set up camp here, in the middle of the woods" I ask suddenly realizing this place probably wont be as bright and cheery once the sun goes down.

"Scared Caroline" Katherine taunts

"Don't worry Gorgeous, I'll protect you" Enzo adds holding a hand over his heart

i turn to Elena, her being the unofficial leader here, "It fine Caroline" she decides, "It's not like there's anything out there"

**THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100**

**Klaus**

"Are you even listening Nik?"

I continue to tune out Rebekah and remain completely focused on my drawing pad. I decided to postpone my painting because of Kol being a nuisance and resorted to sketching the image currently stuck in my head.

"Nik!"

I would have continued ignoring her but Rebekah has always been the kind of annoyingly persistent person who must be heard. She grabs the lamp that sits on my bed side table and hurls it at my head, and if it weren't for my vampire reflexes it would have slammed right into my head. I sigh trying to control my anger as the pencil in my hand snaps in half.

"You love that stupid piece of dead tree more than your own sister!" Rebekah pouts, aware she now has my attention.

"You sound like Kol" I retort as I roll my eyes and stand up to grab a new pencil

"That's what happens when your stuck underground with no human beings for almost a century, you start to sound like an idiot" she replies with a shrug

I dig through a box of art supplies for a decent pencil, but then suddenly I notice out of the corner of my eye that Rebekah is leaning over to grab my sketch book and see my latest drawing. I vampire speed over to her and snatch the book out of her hands in the blink of an eye.

"Hey!" She protests.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours sister dear" I reply closing the book

"Come on Nik, I just want to see what drawing you've been so bloody focused on all day" she argues

"No" I state firmly.

"Why not?" She pouts, "You've never told me I couldn't look at your pictures before"

"That's because I took pity on the fact your such a boring person you had nothing else to do but pester me and observe my artwork, luckily a whole ship full of distractions just landed, so why don't you go stare at some cute boys and leave me alone" I reply grabbing a new pencil and returning to my spot on the couch across from where she sits on my bed.

"You don't want me to see what your working on" she says as if its some huge revelation.

"Are you still here?" I ask trying to sound uninterested as I flip my book back open.

"Let me see" she vampire speeds over to where I sit and attempts to grab the book out of my hands but I'm too fast for her.

"Rebekah.." I start slowly

"Just let me see Nik" she persists speeding over, but once again I move out of the way just in time.

"Im warning you Rebekah-" before I can finish she speeds over to me again. This time I don't even bother moving, I just remain stationary holding the book over my head.

"Seriously Nik? Stop being so childish!" she argues

"Really, I'm the one being childish" I say laughing at how she tries to jump up and snatch the book out of my hand, which is no use considering how much taller I am.

"Nik" She tries to wrestle the book out of my hands but me being stronger and faster it's no use. We continue this for a few moments longer until we are interrupted

"What's going on here?" Elijah asks as he walks into the room.

"Nik's being rude and selfish!" Rebekah decides at the same time I announce, "Rebekah's being crazy!"

Elijah sighs rolling his eyes and shaking his head, as if wondering what is wrong with his life.

"When you two are done acting like kindergarteners, you may join us outside. Apparently some of the... New arrivals have ventured a stray from the group. They set up camp not too far from here"

**A./N. Did you guys like it? We hope so! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! See you guys Wednesday! **


	6. The Captive

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry that we didn't update on Wendsday, we've decided we're going to start only updating on Sundays, but with longer chapters. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews: **

**MitchKlefanlover: Thanks so much! We are glad you are enjoying everything and super grateful for all your support, to answer your question, yes Klaus is a hybrid. **

**Jessnicole: Thanks! Great to know you are still enjoying the story, thanks for the feedback. **

**Silver-Infinite: Hey, thanks so much for reviewing! To answer your questions, there is Definetly a possibility of more supernatural creatures being in the story so you'll just have to wait and see ;) Also, there will certainly be more new characters in the chapters to come so you'll Definetly see more people you love from the show.**

**Tippy093- Thanks! Glad you enjoy the Mikaelson's! If you love Klaroline you will Definetly like this chapter and those in the future ;)**

**nicolS29- Thanks! We update on Sundays for both our TVD stories. Glad you're enjoying!**

**So, anyway this chapter is a bit longer then the usual and switches point of views. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"What are they doing so far away from the others?" Rebekah wonders out loud.

"I don't know, but those girls look awfully lonely, perhaps I should introduce myself" Kol says with a grin as he attempts to head towards the group.

"Kol" Elijah says grabbing his arm and pulling him back to stop him, "Not now"

"You're right Elijah, no need for small talk. Infant, I'd say it's diner time" He decides once again about to walk over. Before he gets a chance I push him back and walk out my self.

"Niklaus!" Elijah whispers loudly. I ignore him and walk carefully over to where she lays. I watch as her chest rises and drops with each breath she takes. Before I can stop myself I tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear. She shifts and her eyes blink open. I place a hand over her mouth before she can say anything. As my eyes meet hers I see just how beautiful they are. Even widened in fear.

"Don't speak until I tell you otherwise. Now, quietly get up and follow me." I compel, gently removing my hand. She nods and gets up slowly. She studies me as she does this. She doesn't seem scared anymore, just curious.

I can't help but smile. "Come on Love." I say quietly, placing a hand on her back and leading her over to where my siblings stand, all looking at me shocked.

"What was that?" Rebekah asks.

"I just got us our new information source. Your welcome." I say flashing her a fake smile.

"I swear.." She begins letting her sentence trail off.

I roll my eyes and turn to Elijah to see his reaction to this.

"Lets get going shall we?" He says studying Caroline.

I turn to her one last time before walking off. Her eyes are filled with excitement and she smiles as if she's not being kidnapped, but taken on an adventure.

God she is beautiful.

**THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100**

**Bonnie**

"Elena?" I shake the brunette gently and she gasps awake. She looks around as if she's forgotten where she is. I almost feel bad considering how late it is, and everybody else is asleep but this is important.

"Whats wrong...Bonnie is it?" She questions sitting up. I nod.

"Caroline, she's gone." I explain pointing to where her jacket lays abandoned.

Elena seems to be fully awake now, considering she jumps up and walks over to where Caroline's stuff lays.

"She might have decided to go for a walk. It's dangerous for her to be alone out there. Let the others sleep, we can go look for her." She decides after a moment. She takes a piece of paper out of her bag, along with a pencil and scribbles a quick note, probably explaining to the others where we went.

I wait for her and look over the others who are deep asleep. My eyes land on Jeremy Gilbert.

"Okay, lets go." Elena says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nod and follow her as she walks into the woods.

"We should try and hurry, we have to be back before sunrise." She explains stepping over some fallen tree branches. I have to speed walk to keep up with her.

"Do you think she's okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"You said it yourself, it's dangerous out here" I point out.

"I meant the radiation and the other natural occurrences that might be around, in fact the biggest threat to Caroline is the other 99 kids that came down here on that drop ship, and with her overprotective brother around I doubt that anyone will touch her" she reasons.

I let this sink in and decide to ask the question that's been playing on my mind since we landed, "Do you think there could be any survivors down here?"

Elena shakes her head, "Impossible. With all that radiation, nothing human could survive down here"

_Maybe it's not human_, I think. But I don't say that, in fact I don't say anything. Because as Elena and I take another step forward the ground seems to disappear and I'm struck with a weightless feeling as Elena and I both fall down a dark pit.

**THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100**

**Klaus**

"She's refusing to talk" I inform my siblings as I step into the family sitting room.

All eyes turn to me immediately and Kol being, well Kol, immediately says, "Did you lift the compulsion?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes Kol I lifted the compulsion, unlike you I use my brain from time to time"

"Maybe I should talk to her then, I've always been better at dealing with girls" Kol shoots up heading towards the door to the small room where we are keeping our new captive.

"You will do no such thing" I growl grabbing Kol's arm and pushing him back towards the couch.

"Seriously Nik!" he whines.

"You will not step foot in that room" I assert.

"Elijah!" Kol pouts turning to our brother who sighs looking back and forward between the two of us and the door.

"Kol, perhaps you should go get some water for our... guest" he finally decides.

"No!" he complains, "I don't even remember where the stupid well is!"

"Take Rebekah with you" I suggest.

Elijah nods in agreement at my idea while Rebekah and Kol both looked annoyed, "So now I have to baby sit!" Kol complains.

"More like be baby sat! How come I have to go with him, I want to stay here and help!" Rebekah argues.

"We all know what your idea of helping is sister dear" I say

Rebekah rolls her eyes at this and is about to say a come back but is cut off by Elijah, "Rebekah, please"

She sighs in defeat, "Fine, let's go"

"I didn't agree yet!" Kol points out.

"You don't get a say in this" Rebekah decides grabing his arm and dragging him to the door. Kol glares at her and yanks his arm away but makes no attempt to stay behind. I wait until I hear both of their footsteps crunching leaves on the ground outside before saying, "I'm going to go try again"

"Are you sure you can handle this Niklaus?" Elijah asks me

"Of course" I say much more confident then I actually am, before stepping back into the room where I am once again greeted by a beautiful sight.

**Caroline**

The door to the room opens and I quickly stop fumbling around with the rope that ties my hands together. He seems to notice that I was trying to break free because he glances down towards my hands and laughs.

"Trying to escape are we?" he says in that annoyingly adorable accent.

I respond with an eye roll.

"Oh come on luv" he says taking a seat across from me.

I remain silent the same way I have since they brought me here. The urge to talk increases with every passing moment, every time he talks to me. Still, I hold back because it's obvious right now not talking is my only leverage. So, instead of speaking I continue to figet with the ropes not caring that he's right there. If he wanted to hurt me, he probabaly would have done it a long time ago.

"Ropes too tight?" He question. Either this guy is extremely nice or really bad at kidnaping people

He reaches over and with one yank the ropes rip in half falling off my arms. My mouth drops wide open in shock considering I have been trying to do this for the past few hours with no success.

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you take off the only thing restraining me when you obviously want to keep me here?" I ask my curiosity overpowering my ability to remain quiet.

"Oh trust me, the ropes aren't what's keeping you here" He replies smugly

"Oh yeah, and what is you?" I reply challengly

"Feisty one are we?" He replies with a smirk

I roll my eyes and he laughs yet again. "Well, while I have you talking, what's that bracelet for?" he asks nodding down at my wrist.

"It's a friendship bracelet" I mutter sarcastically in response.

"Is it now?" he says with a smirk and a light chuckle, "From what I hear you don't have many friends"

"So on top of being a kidnaper, you're also a stocker?"

"I'm also a mass murderer, and I do paint in my free time" he says casually so I can't tell if he's joking or not

"Of course" I mutter. He looks at me for a minute and I match his intense glare. We stare at each other in silence, trying to see who will look away first. Damon and I use to do staring contests all the time when we were younger. I have a large winning streak.

We only look away when the door opens. One my kidnappers allies, the cute younger looking one, walks in with a smirk on his face.

"Niklaus, may I have a word with you." He questions.

Before 'Niklaus', can respond I jump in saying, "Your name is Niklaus?"

Both turn to me, as if surprised by input. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you could just call me Klaus." He decides after a minute.

"Well at least you finally got her to talk." The other interjects, before adding, "My name's Kol, by the way."

"Caroline." I reply after about a moment, holding out a hand.

He smirks and takes my hand but instead of shaking it he gently kisses it. I can't help but giggle at the old fashion greeting.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice the annoyance on Klaus' face.

"What do you want Kol?" He questions, getting up from the chair.

"It's probably best that I speak to you outside." Kol responds nodding his head not so subtly at me. Klaus rolls his eyes, and Kol leads him outside. I'm unable to stop smiling as I look down at the untied ropes on my hands. They really are stupid.

**THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100**

**Damon**

"You spelt Die wrong geniuses" I hear Stefan say before walking away from Tyler and Matt who had pulled him into another conversation that was less then pleasant. Sure enough, written on the side of the drop ship it says, "FIRST SON FIRST TO DYE"

"Idiots" I think before laughing slightly walking up to the two saying, "If you're going to kill someone it's probably smart not to announce it"

"You're not really a member of the guard are you?" Tyler decides with an arrogant smirk that I refuse to let intimidate me.

"No. The real guards will be down here soon unless we stop it" I pause for a brief moment waiting to see their reactions, "you don't really think they're going to forgive your crimes? Even if they do, then what? Things go back to the way they were on the Ark? The privileged make all the rules while guys like us pick up their trash"

"What are you suggesting?" Matt asks narrowing his eyes.

"These bracelets" I start, grabbing Matt's arm and pointing to the chunk of metal, "Are the only drawbacks to our freedom. They are the only thing that let the ark know we're alive. If they know we're alive, they know its safe to come down. If they think we're dead, they think its dangerous down here."

I see the understanding set in. Matt turns to Tyler and they smile.

"Well, then how do we take these things off?" Tyler questions. I look around before picking up a nearby crowbar.

"Who's first?" I ask with a smirk.

**THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100THE100**

"Help! Is Anyone there! Help!" Bonnie yells from the top of her lungs.

"Calm down. We'll find a way out of here." I decide. I pull out a flashlight from my bag, and flick it on flashing it around the area. We appear to be in a well of some sort. Water is up to our waists, and its freezing cold. I try my best to stay calm considering Bonnie already took the 'we're going to die!' role.

"How exactly will we do that?" Bonnie inquires.

"Ever tried rock climbing?" I ask with a shrug. Bonnie's eyes widen, and I can't help but laugh.

"Just follow my lead." I suggest. I point the flashlight at the wall looking for a stone that's stable enough for me to step on. I find one and place my foot on it. It appears to hold my weight and I put a bit more pressure on it, hoisting myself up. I grab onto another rock, and begin to work my way up the wall. That is until I step on a rock that snaps under my foot, and causes me to fall back to the bottom.

"Ow." I mummer as my back hits the ground.

"Now can I panic?" Bonnie questions. I'm about to respond when two voices fill the air.

"For once in your pathetic life can you just shut up!" I hear a male voice with a slight accent yell.

"Why don't you make me?" A girl fires back, sharing a similar accent.

"Don't tempt me!" the boy fires back.

"Shut up you stupid wanker!"

I'm about to call out for them to help us but pause wondering if this is the best idea. It's obvious these two kids strayed away from camp, but they could be dangerous. on the other hand, it's unlikely anyone else will come around to save us.

Before I can make a decision, out of nowhere a bucket flies down from above, slamming Bonnie in the head before she has time to react.

"OW!" Bonnie shrieks.

The bickering between the people stops and everything is dead silent. I look to Bonnie and mouth, "are you okay" and she nods in return, holding her head.

"Kol, was that you?" The girl says after a moment.

"How could that have been me you knob-head! I'm right next to you!" the boy, Kol, fires back.

"Well it wasn't me" the girl decides.

"Maybe it's the ghosts of all your dead exes here to haunt us" Kol replies mockingly.

"I'm serious Kol, I heard something!" the girl argues

"Hello? Figment of Rebekah's imagination can you hear me?!"

I look to Bonnie to see she's still holding her head and looks a bit dazed. Deciding she may be seriously hurt and that the freezing water probably isn't helping I call out, "We're down here!"

**KOL**

"We're down here!"

I look to Rebekah and she gives me an "I told you so look". I roll my eyes at this as I try to detect where the noise is coming from. It doesn't take long for me to remember we are right next where the well is located and that there is a strong possibility one of these stupid teens fell in. Still, what's the fun in just pointing that out?

"You hear that Rebekah, they're calling to you" I say

Rebekah glares at me, "Kol, someone might be in trouble"

"Help us" comes another scream.

"Tell you what little sister, let's split up and search for clues! You look in the woods, and I'll look not there" I reason.

"Anything to be rid of you" she decides turning around heading back the way we came. I wait till she is a safe distance away before calling out.

"Okay, where are you then?"

"Down here!" Says a voice different from the one that has previously been calling out.

I walk a few feet before coming face to face with the well my family occasionally uses for clean water. I look down the side of the well into the pitch black darkness that only a vampire could see in. Sure enough two rather attractive young girls stand at the bottom of the well looking cold,wet, helpless, and desperate for some assistance. Just my type!

"Now what are two pretty girls like you doing down there?" I ask with a smirk.

"We fell" says the girl with light brown hair and brown eyes whom I recognized from earlier.

"If it isn't obvious" the other girl adds.

I can't help but chuckle at this, "mind my confusion, I thought perhaps you went in there for a swim"

"Look can you please just help us out" the girl responds simply

"Why so serious luv?" I tease.

"Maybe because I'm stuck in a well with a giant bump on my head while some idiot tries to flirt with me!" She fires back.

"Looks like the Kitty has claws." I say with a smirk. I see the girl roll her eyes, and can't help but think how beautiful she is.

I decide last minute to just jump into the well. I was going to have to compel the two anyway. I land with no trouble and the two share a look of disbelief.

"How did you do that?" The fair skinned one asks.

"I'm a vampire. An Original to be exact." I explain with a shrug.

"Sure, and I'm a witch." The other says with an eye roll.

"You said it not me." I say with a wink in her direction.

"Well genius, how are you gonna get us out now that we're all trapped in here?" She fires back

"Simple" in one swift motion I grab both girls by the waist and jump out of the well. Once we reach the surface I place them on the ground and laugh at their shocked expressions.

"How did you do that" the girl stuters out

"Right, forgot about introductions. Kol Mikaelson thousand year old original vampire at your service, nice to meet you"

**KLAUS**

"I think I handled the situation fairly well" Kol says with a shrug after explaining to me why there were two dripping wet girls who look scared to death standing in our living room.

"Why don't you just compel them to forget and send them on their way" Elijah reasons

"You see, I was going to do that but then I got to thinking, Niklaus already has his little play thing, so why can't I have one" Kol says placing a hand on the shoulder of the girl he introduced to us as Bonnie, "I even bought you one Elijah" he adds nodding to the other girl.

"Kol, these girls aren't pets, they're human beings" Elijah says with a sigh

"Tell Nik that, he has that blonde locked in a room and has forbade the rest of us from talking to her, this is why we never got a dog" he complains

"Kol, that girl is for information purposes only, she is not Niklaus' property. Now take these two back where you found them" Elijah decides

"Right, I'll just go push them down a well and come back here so Nik can have me get his new girlfriend some pastries and magazines like the errand boy you all see me as!" Kol says before marching off to his room

I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "He'll be over it by tomorrow" I assure Elijah

He nods in response before saying, "I'll take care of these two. can you handle things here?"

"Of course brother"

**And there you have it! Hope you all liked it and are anxious to find out what happens next! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review, and if you can't wait till next week check out our other story OMG!**


End file.
